Erica Taslitz
Erica Taslitz is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and is part of the Golden Girls group. She is portrayed by Judith Roberts. She was in the Segregated Housing Unit (SHU), but in "Piece of Shit", it was shown that she is now in Litchfield's Maximum Security facility. However, she does not appear in Season Six, which takes place in Max. She does make an appearance at Tiffany Doggett's funeral in Season Seven Physical Appearance Taslitz is an elderly woman with shoulder-length grey hair. She has wide, dark eyes and a large mouth and a crooked nose. Personality Taslitz is a very straightforward, blunt woman. She seems to operate on a strict code of criminal ethics. She has a dry sense of humor, and a foul mouth that you wouldn't expect from an elderly woman. As not much is known about her before her incarceration, it's unknown how much of her personality is a result of her incarceration. It's very obvious by her actions throughout Season Two that she has a violent streak about her, as she is the one who decides that killing Vee is the only way to deal with her. She seems very protective over her friends, but certainly keeps her own interests at heart. Biography Before Litchfield In "Comic Sans", it is revealed Taslitz killed a man with an axe. Season Two She is introduced in Season Two, when she and her friends invite Red to sit with them after Red is ostracised by her prison family. The group starts gardening in the prison greenhouse, where they discover a forgotten sewer-grate. With help from Red's sons, they get the grate open and Red starts bringing in the contraband she formerly smuggled in through Neptune's Produce. Taslitz accompanies Irma Lerman and Frieda to intimidate Spanish Harlem in the kitchen after Gloria refused to hand over Red's contraband as she hasn't received her order yet. When they arrive, Flaca assumes they are lost until the three square up on them. They leave with the contraband and Irma states it's such a pity elders are underestimated. When Vee's discovery and subsequent demands to use the greenhouse to smuggle drug contraband drives Red to shut down the greenhouse altogether, Taslitz plans to kill Vee. However, in the heat of the moment she mistakenly stabs another prisoner with a sharpened toothbrush ("shank"), and as a result is sent to the SHU. Season Four After one month in the SHU, Taslitz is transferred to Litchfield's Maximum Security Facility, where she will likely stay for the rest of her sentence. She makes her last appearance in the episode "Piece Of Shit", which she appears sitting next to one of the inmates from the Maximum Security, giving Nicky a head nod when she walks by. Season Seven It is revealed that Taslitz is still in MAX and she is now in B-Block. She gets mad when Suzanne tries to take her food for use in Pennsatucky's memorial. She later is seen talking to an unknown inmate. Relationships Friends * Frieda (best friend) - the two are shown to be very close, playing games together and sitting next to each other. * Irma - Irma is part of the Golden Girls, but does not seem to share the same sort of criminal ethic Taslitz does. * Jimmy - Taslitz does not show much sympathy toward Jimmy's dementia, but was still friends with her before her release. * Red - Taslitz welcomes Red into the group, and convinces Red to let herself go. *Nicky Nichols (acquaintance) - Shown to be friends in Max. Enemies * Vee (attempted murder) - Taslitz suggests murdering Vee to get back at her. Taslitz stabs a woman in the kidney, who later turns out to not be Vee. *Suzanne *Flaca *Maritza Ramos Gallery Trivia *Despite her and Frieda being very close in Season Two, she doesn't seem to be hanging out with Frieda in Season Seven at all. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:SHU Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Gardeners